My Final Enemy Is You
by Jacob M. Bosch
Summary: AU. Vegeta kills Cell and the remaining androids then goes after his real target: Goku. But Vegeta makes a very serious mistake while trying to get to his ultimate rival.
1. Chapter 1

****

Author: Jacob M. Bosch

****

PART: 1/4

****

PAIRING: Vegeta/Bulma  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**WARNINGS:** None

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonball-Z, not really sure who does either. It'd be a shame if people I don't know sued me. J v

****

SUMMARY: Vegeta succeeds in killing Cell and now he wants to keep his promise to Goku.

My Final Enemy is You

Vegeta was waiting for them when they came out of the chamber. He realized he could have destroyed the building, but the fight he was looking for lie behind its door—Kakarott. It had always been Kakarott.

Killing the Namek and the human had calmed Vegeta, releasing the tension that had been plaguing him since he dispatched Cell, yet another abomination wrought by that lunatic, Gero. Cell's destruction was an execution, and little else. Kakarott made the android seem more of a threat, yet half of Vegeta's considerable strength had been enough to deal with the android. More than enough… Disappointed by such a pathetic battle, Vegeta returned to the Lookout and announced he would be dealing with Kakarott once and for all. Foolishly, Piccolo and the three-eyed human tried to stop him and paid for their hubris. The woman and the brat lived, Vegeta hadn't quite been able to kill them, and that bothered him to no end.

When the door opened and revealed the Saiya-jin within, Vegeta was immediately struck by their power. Kakarott had utilized his time in the room admirably, but as expected came nowhere near Vegeta's own strength. Kakarott emerged from the room first—his facsimile Saiya-jin armor ripped and singed in various places. Then the boy emerged next, his armor looked as sorry as his father's did. Both stepped out with smiles plastered on their simplistic faces until they saw him. Their hair was spiked and light blonde. The majority of Kakarott's hair came up to a point above his head, except for several strands hanging stiffly over his forehead. His brat's unruly mop was pointed in a variety of places on his head, mostly out to the side.

_They're both still in Super Saiya-jin form. As if it were their natural state_, Vegeta commented internally. _This… is unexpected._

"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Kakarott asked. His face displaying that expression of utter empty-headedness that Vegeta had come to despise. Too wide eyes shaded a bright liquid sea-greenish color in the telltale sign of the level beyond a normal Saiya-jin, shining dumbly at Vegeta waiting for the Prince's answer. A moment later, the Low-Class Saiya-jin befuddled expression changed suddenly and he delivered a beaming grin. "You must have defeated Cell, isn't that right?" Vegeta returned a tight, thin-lipped smile and nodded. 

"And those tin cans as well," Vegeta added.

Kakarott's expression then took on a disapproving air, eyelids narrowing over radiant green eyes. "Why, Vegeta? They were no threat—" the taller Saiya-jin paused and noticed the damage to Kami-sama's Lookout for the first time. "What happened here, Vegeta?" Kakarott's expression and voice was hard as adamantium when he looked away from the destruction to the Saiya-jin Prince.

"Where is Piccolo-sama?" the brat asked stepping up from behind his father.

Vegeta's smile grew. "I had to remove a few obstacles before you two emerged from that miraculous room."

"Vegeta. No," Kakarott said with whispered horror. Vegeta was somewhat astonished that the dimwit comprehended so quickly after a few insinuating remarks on Vegeta's part. Or perhaps Kakarott noticed the stench of burning flesh that still filled the air around them?

However it was taking the brat a bit longer to reach same conclusion as his father. Gohan wandered the cracked, burn stained tiles in a vain search for his Sensei. Vegeta could have saved the brat some time and told him Piccolo had been incinerated so naturally there would be nothing left of the Namek to find, but Vegeta had to remain focused on the father.

"Gohan. Leave. Go to Kame House."

The boy looked at his father, and whined, "But Piccolo-sama and Tenshinhan-san--"

"Are dead, brat!"

"What?" Gohan asked, now turning to Vegeta. His childish countenance made it clear that his mind yet strayed from comprehension. Kakarott let out a low growl and went for the boy. Kakarott grabbed the boy and Vegeta watched father and son disappear. The Prince waited, knowing Kakarott would return as soon as he tucked the brat away with the mother.

And so he did.

"What about Kuririn… and your son, Vegeta?" Kakarott asked the moment he reappeared.

Thumbing his nose, Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly.

"I usually don't bother with such weaklings, but baldy didn't take the female android's disconnection very well. He took my ki blast even worse. I'm afraid he didn't make it." Kakarott winced at the casual tone and blasé words.

"Trunks?"

Vegeta features took on an expression of desperate boredom, and he asked, "Where do you want to have this out, Kakarott?"

"I will kill you this time, Vegeta."

Vegeta frowned. "You will try, I'm certain. I would not have expected anything else from you. Where do you want to do this?"

"Not here. This place has been desecrated enough," the Chikyuu-sei raised Saiya-jin said, his booted feet lifting off the Lookout's tiled floor.

"Whatever," Vegeta replied following Kakarott into the high altitude above the temple.

Three minutes later the Saiya-jin faced each other on a familiar battlefield.

"Are you feeling nostalgic, Kakarott?"

"Let's begin, Vegeta. I don't want to talk to you. The sight of you makes me sick!"

"Very well."

Vegeta lowered into crouching stance, his arms bent so that his fists were clasped in front of him. He could feel the hot rush of power flow from the core of his being and into his torso and his extremities. His body swelled as the ki added mass to his compact, heavily muscled form. Fierce golden flames enveloped Vegeta and the Saiya-jin prince let out an even fiercer cry as his jet-black hair exchanged its darker hue to match the pure, golden energy surrounding him. His eyes also bled away their ebon pigment and blazed into a bright verdant.

To look at him, to have the perfect view of his face, it would have been impossible to tell how full of rage Son Goku was as he watched Vegeta, waiting for the smaller man to reach full power. Goku was foolish to believe Vegeta capable of change due to some vague sense of honor he believed to be lurking beneath Vegeta's arrogant, ruthless exterior. Goku embraced that delusion on Namekku once he learned Vegeta helped Kuririn and Gohan, and Goku was absolutely convinced he'd made the right choice after Mirai Trunks arrived. But Goku was wrong to have shown mercy to the prince, he knew that now. And his friends paid for his error with their lives.

Vegeta gave one last bellow as his transformation came to fruition, and he achieved the very pinnacle of his power. "Come on, Kakarott," Vegeta said. "Let the battle be joined!"

Goku didn't nod nor did he speak. Goku brought his arms up and crossed his wrists in front of his face, leaving his eyes unobstructed so they never left Vegeta. Goku's ki erupted in translucent yellow flame, and a low rumble began in the depths of his chest. Soon the ground began to shake when the roar building in his throat rose in pitch. Until finally Goku lifted his arms up over his head and unleashed a scream that appeared to rattle the whole planet—but in truth it was the Saiya-jin's sheer power that made the world tremble.

Vegeta wanted to deny his own senses. Certainly this could not be! _I worked so hard to attain my new power status, I ascended beyond Super Saiya-jin in mere months and yet this dog…_

"I warned you, Vegeta. Prepare… you will die today," Kakarott said solemnly. "I respect you enough to make this painless and quick."

_I worked so hard_… "Do not be gentle on my account, Kakarott. I want everything you have to give!"

__

And he still surpasses me!

"And you will, Vegeta."

Kakarott bent at the knees and pulled his hands behind his right hip. Vegeta bared his teeth and growled. Kakarott truly had no intention of drawing this out. Right from the start, Kakarott would exercise his finishing technique. Flushing away any hope Vegeta may have had.

"**Ka**—Me—**Ha**—Me… Huh?"

Kakarott stopped preparing his attack and looked away from Vegeta. 

"Oh, no… No!" Kakarott turned back to Vegeta again his face a mask of pure terror. "Vegeta! You must hide your ki! Lower it as much as you can, and run from here! Now!"

Before Vegeta could respond, Kakarott placed his right middle and forefinger to the center of his forehead and vanished.

Goku arrived on Kamesennin's island in front of his son. He was nearly knocked off his feet and into the ocean before he braced himself against an ever rising power standing upon the beach. Gohan's no longer hidden power.

"Gohan!"

Goku looked about the island and dread rolled through him much like the huge, violent tsunami his son was creating with his staggering power. Kami House was gone—not even its foundation remained. Goku could sense Oolong, Master Roshi, and Chi-Chi's life forces nearby thank Kami.

"Gohan! Gohan, please listen! Don't do this, there's still hope!" Goku tried to yell over the roar of Gohan's transformation. But the young boy didn't hear his father's words. 

Gohan seemed to notice nothing; he stared through his father, his green eyes burning hot with rage. He stood on the quickly eroding shore of the island like a statue set aflame. Bolts of electricity danced over his slightly taller, more muscular form. 

Goku never dreamed this would happen. How could he have known? Gohan was too far above him and anyone else on Chikyuu-sei, and now nothing could stop what was to come. 

"Gohan! Listen to me, Piccolo and the--"

Goku got no further than Piccolo when Gohan let out a frightening howl and rocketed into the sky, forcing Goku to cover his face and hover above violently rippling water, because Gohan destroyed what was left of Kamesennin's island when he took to the air.

Goku knew it was useless to try and follow after his son, so he focused on Vegeta's ki. Angry that the Saiya-jin prince hadn't suppressed his power level. When he arrived, Goku was shocked to realize that Gohan was already more than half the way to Vegeta's position.

Vegeta had noticed Gohan's ki as well and was trembling at its approach.

"Vegeta!"

"Kakarott, what is this new power?"

"It doesn't matter. Take my hand."

The Prince looked down at Goku's hand as if it were covered in slime.

"Hurry, before it's too late… for everyone!"

"Not until you tell me who that ki belongs to!"

Goku said nothing more. Arguing with Vegeta was wasting precious seconds they did not have. Goku grabbed the other Saiya-jin by his arm and then they vanished from their first battle ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Jacob M. Bosch

**PART: **2/4

**PAIRING:** Vegeta/Bulma

* * *

Six Years Later… 

"When is he going to get here?" Iol asked his partner. Iol had to shout to be heard over the bedlam the surrounding patrons of the Social Section caused. The two so-called merchants sat together at the bar, and took refuge in the calm oasis it provided. Iol sat facing away from the bar, his elbows resting on the heavily stained metal counter as he watched his and his partner's back, fidgeting nervously on his barstool.

"Shuddup, will ya, Iol! He'll get here when he gets here!"

"Shree'kil, I have a bad feeling about this whole deal!"

"Oh, yeah? You're more than welcome to turn the man down," Shree'kil said, tossing back his drink. He then turned and gave Iol a meaningful look. "I'll tell your mother it was a spacing accident."

The two career criminals fell into a contemplative silence, and waited for their future benefactor to arrive. Neither of the men stood out in the space station's watering hole, which overflowed with the worst the galaxy offered. Mercenaries and pirates open to performing any task if paid enough. Tasks ranging from murder, to the more mundane, such as body guarding. Shree'kil and Iol fell comfortably between the categories of mercenaries and pirates. But of late they'd taken to hauling cargo; freighting stolen goods between those who pilfered and those buying the ill-gotten wares. Shree'kil and Iol were well known for relative honesty and reliable service and received a lot of business. They liked their jobs, preferred it to bringing their ship's, the _Gizaa_, guns to aid of the highest bidder, or robbing wayward ships. Not to mention shipping was substantially safer in these trying times.

"I know, I know! But it's Him!" Iol blurted out after a time. "If anyone finds out we're going to have that devil on our ship every enemy of the GRC will come after us!" Iol said, his native accent thickened considerably as he spoke in panicked Common.

"Look, you _livo_, the GRC is cracking down on our clientele pretty bad. In another year the trade's gonna be dried up. We can retire to a nice pleasure planet and live like rich men for the rest of our lives after he pays us."

"The reason business is going to Dubura's Realm is because of him!"

Shree'kil nodded, shrugged, and said, "Yeah. Doesn't matter. For what he's paying us it won't be our problem for much longer."

When Iol argued no further, perhaps, for once, pondering Shree'kil's words and seeing the sense in them, Shree'kil raised his hand and indicated to the bartender he wanted another drink.

* * *

The small man shrouded in a hooded black cloak waded through the hot, foul smelling crowd, knowing how easy it would be to simply extend a tiny fraction of his power outwards and cut a swath through this group of interstellar scum. But Vegeta had learned to control his fiery temperament over the last five years—not to mention the need for surreptitious movement. Regardless of his cloak, Vegeta maneuvered through the watering hole almost totally unnoticed. 

Though many different aliens passed through the station and there was no standard for appearance, most wore their practical and versatile pressure suits. Station Security noticed of his arrival, however, and would monitor him until he left the deep space habitat. This was not to say they knew it was Vegeta, the head of the Protectorate gracing their station, only that a strong ki user had come aboard, a breed emerging in escalating numbers for years now.

Vegeta arrived via an unassuming transport ship originating from an even more unassuming planet called Jianai-sei. Adding to his anonymity, Vegeta suppressed his ki so low to the station's scanning systems he would appear no more powerful than any other ki manipulator currently on the station. Other than a scan for ki and other ordnance powerful enough to breach the station's hull and biological weapons, no one would try to determine his identity until he became a threat. For once, Vegeta was glad that overly optimistic, stubborn woman he worked for chose to ignore his suggestion to have everyone submit to identification checks on all GRC held properties.

_We are trying to build a democracy, Vegeta, not a Military regime. We are an administration meant to bequeath rights, not take them away._

Whatever…

Vegeta spied the men he set up the meeting with sitting together at the bar, which was like an island surrounded by a swarming sea of miscreants. One held a glass to his blue tinted lips and sipped on the colorless fluid inside. Vegeta watched this one for a half second longer than he needed to—the resemblance to a certain reptilian pretty boy was disconcerting. Except Shree'kil had blue skin and black hair, not green skin and tresses. Nor was the smuggler as muscled as Zarbon and he certainly lacked Furiza's lieutenant's ki level.

The other smuggler, Iol, looked like a Saiya-jin caught between their transformation from man into mammoth ape. His skin, like the fur on his head, had a golden tint and his eyes shone like aureate orbs. To Vegeta's surprise the smuggler possessed an above average level of ki. Nothing special in the way of strength, but high enough it was noticeable. Vegeta wondered if the smuggler knew he gave off the radiance.

Both men wore orange and tan style pressure suits without the life support generators attached. No wonder there, the expensive devices were too easily stolen. Vegeta pushed his way towards his chauffeurs, ignoring a group of mercs who "accidentally" spilled their drinks onto his cloak when he pushed past them.

Vegeta quietly took the metal barstool next to Shree'kil.

"What'll you have?" the barkeep, a beefy looking Jeerin-jin asked Vegeta.

"You wouldn't happen to have Ice-jin ale, would you?"

At the same time the barkeep was shooting Vegeta a disbelieving stare Shree'kil and Iol went completely still on their seats.

"Ice-jin ale! No one's served that swill in Kaiou knows how long!" the Keep declared.

Vegeta noticed out of the corner of his eye as Shree'kil set his drink down and calmly stared straight ahead. Iol, obviously not the cooler of the two, had his head craned Vegeta's way and gawked openly. _As long as he didn't feel the urge to blurt out any inciting names_, Vegeta thought distastefully. Vegeta also hoped the pilot had more control over himself when steering the ship.

"Then I guess Narn will do."

The barkeep nodded and moved away to the other side of the bar to fill Vegeta's order. When the barkeep set the drink down on the counter in front of him the prince closed his white-gloved hand around the glass and brought it to his lips. He downed the amber liquid so quickly he barely tasted its sweet-sour flavor hit his tongue, but certainly felt its fiery aftereffects burn the lining in his stomach. Vegeta put the empty glass down and took out his credit chip. "Keep them coming. And put their tab on me," Vegeta said pointing his thumb in Iol and Shree'kil's direction.

Vegeta and the smugglers sat without acknowledging one another for several minutes. The Saiya-jin was in no hurry and was willing to allow the other two a few moments to get it together, as it were. It wasn't everyday you get into business with the bane of your existence. Vegeta knew that only too well. Finally, Shree'kil swiveled his neck and half-peered Vegeta's way. The Prince accepted his second refill and pretended he hadn't noticed.

"Where do you want to do this?" Shree'kil asked. Vegeta's hand halted in mid-motion, freezing the shot glass a fraction of an inch from his lips.

"Your ship. Ten minutes," Vegeta answered curtly before tossing back the rest of the Narn.

"We're docked in Pylon--"

"I know where your "ship" is harbored," Vegeta said eyes forward, his voice a rumble.

"Yes… of course. We'll be waiting for you."

"Yes, you will."

Vegeta paid no more heed to the smugglers as they disappeared into the pressing crowd. He continued to drink until his chip racked up a staggering bill. It took an awful lot to inebriate a Saiya-jin such as himself, after all. Vegeta begged off the bar when he came to the conclusion he shouldn't have let Shree'kil's words incense him so. He would have to deal with the past sooner or later. This entire episode was about doing that in the most straightforward way he knew how: Vegeta was returning to Chikyuu-sei to reclaim what was his—what he'd given up—but his non-the-less.

* * *

A man, a small man, with silver streaked hair so long it flowed down to the small of his back, sat on the forest floor with his legs folded under him. His hands resting on his thighs, elbows bent outwards. The long red robes draped over his frame remained utterly immovable against the wind, as was his hair. He was un-movable, silent and he stared at the grass… waiting. He wouldn't have to wait for much longer.

* * *

It took twelve decidedly uneventful weeks to voyage to the Northern Galaxy. Vegeta spent most of that time inside his quarters studying detailed intelligence reports on the cartels operating inside the GRC. It was better than staring out at the vast, black expanse between the galaxies and also, it was his job. The reports referred to the last two organized crime holdouts. The cartels, the Junonai Syndicate and the Ofrin, used unlimited funds and ruthless intimidation tactics to control entire planetary governments in order to maintain their various criminal activities despite Vegeta's best efforts to put them down. 

Apprehending anyone of relevance in either organization was nearly impossible, and those Vegeta's peacekeepers managed to capture were notoriously difficult to break. Anything Vegeta's 'keepers could do to compel the offenders to talk paled in comparison to the tortures the cartels routinely inflicted. And Vegeta, for all his power, was unable to combat such clandestine operations (Simply blowing up the planets harboring the criminals was not an option—well, not one allowed him at any rate). Which made these intelligence reports all the more important to his work.

Vegeta and the president recently, over the last seven months to be precise, instituted a secret branch of peacekeepers to gather information unavailable to the GRC otherwise. Surprisingly, the concept of a secret police was unique to Vegeta's adopted galaxy. Furiza introduced it to the Saiya-jin shortly after absorbing the Vegeta Empire into his own. There had been spies naturally in employ to the Vegeta-sei throne; every ruling body has those, but nothing on the organized scale of Furiza's political officers. The Ice-jin needed them to keep his ironclad rule running smoothly, as his vast empire extended thousands of parsecs, and was expanding every year. Of course the GRC's secret police was only in place to gather information on the cartels, not locate and eliminate traitors within the Commonwealth—that damn woman would never allow it.

Vegeta looked forward to returning once he gathered his family. There was still so much to do. He considered the persistence of these cartels an affront to his personal honor, and he vowed to crush them.

The ship came into orbit shortly before Shree'kil came to get him, per Vegeta's orders. In truth, Vegeta didn't need the wake-up call. He sensed Kakarott's ki upon entering the star system. Vegeta grabbed his cloak and draped it over his black and gold uniform and left with the captain. Vegeta followed Shree'kil through the narrow corridors of the_ Gizaa_ until they reached the cockpit where Iol sat at the controls.

The blue planet floated into view on the panoramic view screen. A blue jewel spinning in a backwater star system that offered little in the way of technology or fighters save a tiny, tiny minority.

"As soon as we locate a safe place to set down we'll make planet fall," Shree'kil announced, taking his eyes off the screen to glance at the Saiya-jin indifferently. Shree'kil, unlike his partner, managed to appear utterly calm when in Vegeta's presence. It impressed Vegeta, though, naturally, he never let it show.

"That won't be necessary, I will be leaving immediately," Vegeta said. "I will signal you once I have concluded by business on the planet. I will then expect prompt retrieval."

Without waiting for a reply, Vegeta closed his eyes and began concentrating on the planet. Then in a whoosh of air, Vegeta teleported from the _Gizaa's_ bridge and reappeared next several miles from West City. Returning to the planet in much the same manner in which he last left it.

* * *

Sixteen year old Son Gohan felt Vegeta's arrival, as did else everyone on Chikyuu capable of sensing ki. Gohan sat up in his bed slowly a formless terror growing in his chest. Gohan yanked the blanket covering his tall, slender form away, swung his legs off the bed and set his feet down on the floor. Gohan turned on the lamp resting on the night stand beside his bed. Soft white lighting illuminated the entire bedroom. He glanced over at the bed next to his and glanced down at his little brother, Goten, who was laying on it. The spiky haired four-year-old remained completely undisturbed under his blankets. Gohan stared at his brother for a moment longer before standing up and walking a zombie-like line over to the closet. 

Gohan searched through a staggering mass of school uniforms and a slightly less intimidating bulk of "proper men's' attire" hanging is his closet before locating the three holdouts from his fighting days. One was his old training gi, or at least a perfect replica of the training outfit Piccolo made for Gohan all those years ago. The second was a later version of the first gi, only the material was midnight blue, a shade away from black. This was the one he unhooked from the bar—this one he would wear. The last went ignored. Gohan pulled on the gi over his boxers then dug out matching boots and tugged them onto his bare feet. Gohan walked back over to the night stand and made to turn off the lamp. He paused for a heartbeat and watched his brother sleep before stealing light from the room. He left. Gohan found his father, also in the process of sneaking out of the house, dressed in his orange and blue ensemble, at the front door. Gohan held his father's gaze briefly before averting his eyes and walking out of their Capsule house.

He waited for his father to join him in the dark, then when he heard the door click faintly as it closed, Gohan focused his ki out from his body and lifted into the moonlit sky, his father trailing closely behind him.

* * *

For Goku, this night was one he'd dreaded for a long time. For six years to be precise. Vegeta has returned to Chikyuu. _Why did he come back?_ Goku wondered. The Saiya-jin also wanted to know how his rival managed to traverse the distance between the Southern galaxy and the great void separating all the galaxies. Goku hoped Vegeta wasn't looking for a rematch, though Goku very much missed facing true challenges to his strength. But he in no way wanted things to end up as they did six years ago, just to satisfy his desire for a good battle. The wounds sustained that horrible day were simply too fresh, even after all this time. Especially the wounds inflicted on Gohan, and those Gohan inflicted upon others. Goku was not looking forward to their reunion with the Saiya-jin Prince.

* * *

Perched near the edge of Dende's Lookout, Piccolo debated whether or not he should rendezvous with the Sons' to confront Vegeta. He was unsure he could meet the prodigal Saiya-jin prince with an even mind. Yes, Piccolo became one with his more spiritual half, the former Kami of Chikyuu-sei, but this did not by any means exclude Piccolo from feelings of outrage and bitter betrayal. And Piccolo felt quite a bit of each towards Vegeta. 

_I'll wait this one out_, Piccolo decided. _Son and Gohan can deal with Vegeta. If it is a fight Vegeta's looking for. _Piccolo turned away from vista. _For the time being, there is nothing to do but wait…_

_No, Piccolo…_ Piccolo's eyes widened as the voice in his head—a dark, bitter voice not belonging to either of the passive entities currently in residence—transgressed his mind. _No more waiting_.

* * *

It was one of those nights, Bulma decided. Bulma sat at her work desk in front of her personal computer. She'd been sitting too long in front of the terminal designing her latest invention. It's calculations were kicking her ass, but Bulma had a feeling she'd work out the math eventually. Bulma was tired, however, and for tonight at least lacked the necessary drive to keep going. Bulma closed her eyes and placed her hands over her eyelids and tried to rub away the after-image of the computer monitor burned into her retinas. 

Bulma dropped her hands from her face, put them on the edge of the desk and stood. She stretched before leaving her lab, recently inherited from her dad who moved to a larger workspace, and strolled out into the arboretum. Bright, artificial sunlight lit the conservatory, approximating the rays from the sun right down to the element which allowed the human body to produce vitamin D. The temperature was maintained at constant twenty-one degrees Celsius, perfect springtime weather. Bulma barely paid attention to her ever-present bodyguard as she made her way over to the fountain at the center of the arboretum. Hoisting herself up Bulma positioned her butt on the edge of the fountain and bent forward to roll up the legs to her slacks until her knees were exposed. Bulma swung her legs over and eased them into the cool water. Wiggling her toes a bit before they touched the bottom. Somehow, though she'd been off her feet for hours, the act of soaking her feet seemed to soothe Bulma's exhaustion.

Four years ago, Bulma resolved to build a time machine. Knowing it was possible to travel through time took away the 'can it be done?' mindset so there was no stress over not accomplishing her goal yet. Her future self accomplished it so it was only a matter of time before she succeeded as well. Bulma kicked her legs, cutting her feet through the water, and forced herself to forget the time machine for fifteen minutes.

A quadruped dinosaur stomped over, ignoring Bulma while it dipped its long neck and sipped from the fountain. After a few minutes the dino sated its thirst and moved on. Bulma continued kicking her feet in the water.

"Professor Briefs."

Bulma didn't bother to turn around to answer her bodyguard. "What is it?" she asked.

"There is an anomalous ki signature located just outside the complex."

"Are you sure it isn't Goku or Gohan?" Bulma inquired. The Son men visited often. Gohan more than his father, Goten more than either of them.

"It is possible," the monotone voice said, "however I discount the youngest Son. This ki is very large. You will be taken to the shelter immediately."

Bulma frowned and finally turned to her shadow. She tilted her head up just to comfortably glare at his chin. "Sixteen, I will not be taken anywhere. It's probably Goku. Contrary to what my father programmed into that thick skull of yours, I don't need a keeper," she said.

"Yes, professor. You will be taken to the shelter immediately."

Bulma sighed and pulled her feet out of the fountain and swung them back over the ground. She hopped down without rolling her leggings down and stalked up to the gigantic android, still glaring. "Sixteen, back off right now! If you're so bothered go check on Trunks. I'll go outside and see if there's a problem, which there probably isn't."

"I do not believe that is a wise course, Professor," Sixteen replied, staring down at Bulma in a conciliatory manner.

"Tough luck, pal! Just go--"

A popping sound rupturing the peaceful environment of the arboretum cut Bulma off. Then the next thing she sees, or doesn't see (whatever, he's no longer in front of her), is Sixteen blurring out of sight. Bulma hears thunder travel through the expanse of the arboretum. Rumblings like heavy bass drum beats, first behind her then to the right, above… everywhere. It was futile, but Bulma tried to follow the super powered fight between Sixteen and the intruder, outraged Sixteen had been right and worried for her robot guardian.

The animals within the arboretum began panicking as the battle pitched to a furious, violent tenor, causing the structure to shake and send down debris from the ceiling. Bulma decided it was time to leave, but first ran to the arboretum's control system and opened two of the buildings large entrances, the ones used to bring in heavy equipment and to allow the larger animals out onto the grounds. She didn't wait to see if the animals used either exit, she took her own leave, running to then through her lab and into the living quarters she shared with her family within the Capsule complex.

She found her folks already up and waiting nervously in the lit living room, dressed in a nightgown and pajamas respectively. Her father was rubbing his left eye behind the crooked glasses perilously perched on the tip of his nose, his pale blue pj's rumpled and wrinkled. Her mother looked bright and chipper, even her blonde hair set free from hairpins flowed down in immaculate waves.

"Bulma, what's going on out there?" her father asked.

"Yes, all that terrible racket woke us up," Bulma's mother added, yet sounded as though she'd been baking happily in the kitchen all along and not asleep in bed.

Bulma didn't stop her race towards Trunk's bedroom when she answered them. "Sixteen's trying to show an uninvited guest the way out."

Bulma slowed down before she reached the door to Trunk's room. Not wanting to frighten him by banging the door open in her haste. She twisted the doorknob and went inside, light from the hall spilled into the bedroom and fell onto the boy lying underneath blankets on his bed. Bulma stopped ant just watched him, her heart swelling. _I have a son_, she thought for the millionth time since Trunks was born, her wonderment no less potent now than it was seven years ago when she first held his tiny, and frankly, slimy body in her arms.

Bulma shook off the gushy emotions that snuck up on her and went over to Trunks. Gently she gathered the boy up and carried him out of the room. Bulma rejoined her parents in the living room with Trunks still sleeping peacefully in her arms. The elder Briefs stared out the room's panoramic windows overlooking the grounds, and Bulma nearly yelled at them to get away from the window but the night sky, or what was supposed to be a night sky outside, caught her attention. A bright, harsh yellow glow permeated the darkness; a familiar glow Bulma knew could only belong to a Super Saiya-jin.

Bulma also knew Sixteen wasn't fighting Goku or Gohan. The android registered both as friends and allies to the Briefs family, and somehow she doubted Goten reached Super Saiya-jin within the last two days, no matter how quickly Saiya-jin gained power. Besides, if the younger boy attained the transformation before Trunks Bulma wouldn't have heard the end of it.

Before Bulma knew it, tears flowed down her face and her shaking stirred Trunks. With drone-like steps she walked to the window and stood beside her mother. Bulma looked out then up, and high above Capsule Corp. she saw the unnaturally graceful form of the giant android, Sixteen, twirling in the air with a dramatically smaller form surrounded in golden flames.

Bulma backed away from the window, shaking her head in denial. _Vegeta! I-It can't be_! Bulma protested, not wanting to believe what logic and her own eyes told her. Trunks was awake now, roused by her trembling. "Mom, what's going on?" the boy asked with a plaintive, sleepy voice.

Bulma looked down at her son staring into questioning blue eyes that looked just like hers. She didn't know what to tell him. Didn't know if grabbing an airplane capsule and using it to fly as far away from Vegeta as possible wasn't the only sane decision she could make tonight.

"Mom! Look outside! Somebody's setting off fireworks!" Trunks exclaimed, pointing out the window. Bulma numbly let her son wiggle out of her arms and followed his scurry towards the window with her eyes.

"Hey! Those aren't fireworks!" Trunks complained. "Sixteen is fighting some guy! Look at 'em go!"

* * *

Vegeta had shaken off the surprise of fighting the android he destroyed years ago and realized rather quickly the huge automaton was considerably stronger than before. Vegeta gauged the robot's strength to be greater than Cell's, so the Saiya-jin prince ascended to his super form. Then the battle became furious; the android increased its own strength in response to Vegeta's power-up. The robot struck out before Vegeta could compensate, launching a swift kick into his belly and followed up with right cross to Vegeta's face, knocking the Saiya-jin towards the ground. Pain and anger let Vegeta recover before he crashed and allowed him to land on his feet. The earth denting before cracking under his boots. The Android used Zanzoken and appeared mere feet above Vegeta. Vegeta pivoted to the side at the last second, reacting in time to avoid what could have been a devastating blow from the robot's fist to the center of his forehead. Vegeta grabbed the android's massive arm with both hands and spun in the same motion, and flung the android up at the ceiling. It was unable to slow its velocity and crashed through the roof and out into the open sky.

Vegeta flew through the hole created by the robot and chased the giant. Vegeta gathered energy in his right arm, funneling it into his hand then stretched his arm out and fired a powerful blast. The beam wasn't strong enough to irrevocably damage the android, but it was capable of breaching its exo-frame, which might then allow Vegeta to get at its internal machinery. The beam streaked at the android several times faster than the speed of sound, covering the short distance between the two fighters in less than a second. The android, without halting his forced flight through the sky, thrust out his arms and caught the spear of the beam with his hands, cupped them, then tossed the ki over his shoulder.

Quietly growling, Vegeta's ki flare as he sped at the android twice as fast as his ki blast and reached his enemy almost instantly. He began swinging rapid-fire punches at the artificial man trying to reassess his power. Obviously the android received a substantial upgrade in power and speed. This thing hadn't been able to last any length of time against Cell, but here he was seriously contending with Vegeta at the same level Vegeta had been at when he'd made sport of the kimera. The two circled each other through the air, each alternating from attacking to dodging during their furious exchange.

Then, just when Vegeta decided he would have to torque up his power to its fullest, he became distracted for a split second when he sensed Kakarott's ki approaching fast. That instant was all the android needed to take advantage. Vegeta let out a loud "oof" as the robot's ham-like fist caught him in the mid-section, doubling Vegeta over. Vegeta reacted on pure instinct and released a wild explosion of ki before his opponent could launch into a rave attack. The energy clashed into the android blasting him away from Vegeta, the ki enveloping the android made it look like a meteorite flying across the night sky.

Vegeta followed the android's flaming path through tear-soaked vision, the android continued to hurdle through the air until Kakarott appeared and stopped it in midair. Kakarott's bra—boy flew in seconds later. Vegeta and Gohan made eye contact; their gazes met like a tight, punishing handshake, memories perhaps burgeoned uncomfortably in both.

"Vegeta," Kakarott announced, holding the android at his side, one arm wound about the robot's waist while its bulging arm draped heavily over Kakarott's shoulders.

Vegeta pulled his stare away from Gohan's and moved it to Kakarott. He took a deep breath and powered down from Super Saiya-jin to his normal state, then reduced his ki even more and let his form drift down to the earth below. Vegeta landed in the middle of a grassy area a hundred meters from Bulma's family's enterprise and waited calmly for the Saiya-jin and the android to join him.

* * *

Gohan was unprepared for the overwhelming rage he felt when he finally glimpsed Vegeta. The guilt he usually experienced when he evoked the day Vegeta betrayed them all, fled him. The urge to fly down and batter the Saiya-jin prince was an onslaught no other emotion could stand against. Gohan suppressed that urge though, if only barely. Whatever he felt, however strong his desire to let loose, he would control himself, even if it meant feeling nothing at all. He learned that lesson at least. And all it cost him was a friend's life.

"Gohan, check on Bulma and Trunks," his father said.

"Father, I won't--" Gohan turned to his father and started to protest, hurt he wasn't trusted.

"Go," his father ordered quietly.

Gohan jerked his head back around and he had to grind his teeth together in order not scream in frustration. In the end he said nothing and flew away from Sixteen and his father. He sailed over Vegeta and headed for the complex. Gohan entered the large house where the Briefs' lived, all of whom—except Trunks—were staring at him with the same expression he saw on his father's face before they left their own home. Kami, how hated those looks! It was years before his friends and family watched him with anything other than pity, fear, and worry in their eyes. Gohan clenched his fists down at his sides and suppressed another surge of anger. Why did Vegeta have to return?

"Gohan!" Trunks cried out when he saw older half Saiya-jin. "What's going on outside? Did you see Sixteen fightin' that guy? I think that guy is a Super Saiya-jin like you and Goku! He is, isn't he?"

Gohan couldn't help but grin at the little pink-haired boy's lightening fast words. "He's a Super Saiya-jin, all right," Gohan told the boy.

"What does he want?" Bulma asked.

Gohan looked to the woman and his smile withered at the fear and near-hysteria he saw in her eyes.

"I… I don't know," Gohan said. "Dad wanted me to see if you were okay."

Bulma's worried expression transformed to one of dark irritation. "Well, how thoughtful of him! But you know what would be more thoughtful? Someone being able to tell us what's going on out there instead of shuffling his feet in here!" Bulma yelled.

"But my dad--"

"I don't care what that scatter brain said, Gohan! Get back out there and don't come back until you have something useful to tell us! Like, gee, I don't know… if he's come back to kill everybody in sight!"

"But, Bulma--"

Bulma stormed over to Gohan and somehow, though she was a foot and a half shorter and Trunks was between them, she managed to loom over the teenager. Gohan backed away from the fuming woman, cringing. "Just go!" she bellowed loud enough to put Gohan's mother's screams to shame.

Gohan turned tail and ran from the Brief's house back out into a suddenly far more hospitable night.

When door slammed closed behind him Gohan ducked his head then scratched the back of his neck. He almost forgot how… forceful Bulma could be in tense situations. When Gohan reached the area where he left his father, Sixteen, and Vegeta all three stood together in a wide semi-circle. His father's stance was rigid; his lips were tight and thin as he spoke to Vegeta. Gohan knew that when he walked closer he would hear his father's voice and it would sound softer, deeper than ordinary. Sixteen towered above the Saiya-jin unmoving and silent. He gave no indication he'd previously been involved in a pitched battle with Vegeta. Vegeta's cloak-draped back was to Gohan so the teen was unable to see his face, but the smallest of the trio had an air of complacency about him, a complacency that was neither arrogant nor retreating.

"I told you I am not here to reek havoc on the your world, Kakarott. I am here to reclaim what is mine," Vegeta said.

"Nothing here belongs to you," Gohan spat as he approached. Vegeta turned and eyed Gohan closely until the young man stood beside Sixteen. Vegeta's broad, refined features were reserved and disconcertingly static, disconcerting at least to Gohan.

"What do you want if you don't want to fight?" Goku asked.

Vegeta looked at Goku and crossed his arms over his chest in a relaxed manner. Which hardly fooled anyone present. "My mate and my son," he stated simply.

Goku's jaw fell and his eyes went wide as saucers at Vegeta's declaration, his entire posture going limp. Gohan dropped his brow into a scowl and glared at the Saiya-jin prince. Sixteen remained passive towards the conversation in general and no more responded to those words than he had the rest.

"What! You mean… you're saying you came back to marry Bulma!" Goku exclaimed, his voice rising higher, almost into a squeak.

Vegeta's calm façade finally broke as he uncrossed his arms and glowered at the Saiya-jin. "Of course not! I will take her, along with Trunks, back to the Southern Galaxy with me! Marriage! Fah, you are sentimental as always, Kakarott!"

"What makes you think she'd want to go off with you?" Gohan asked. "After what you've done?"

Vegeta frowned and turned his face away from the group. "I do not know if she will," he admitted, "but I intend to ask."

"You won't force her," Goku said, all seriousness returning to his tone.

"Why would I desire an unwilling mate, Kakarott?"

"So if she says no you will accept her decision?" Goku asked.

"No. I will stay until I convince her to come back with me."

"And your patience," a new voice intoned from above. Gohan, his father, and Vegeta tilted their heads up and saw a figure wearing a long, flapping cape hovering twenty meters above them, his ki unreadable, "is legendary. Isn't it, Vegeta?"

"Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said quietly, his voice sad and filled with loss. In the weeks following Vegeta's betrayal Gohan's mother cracked down on his visiting Piccolo. She blamed the Namek-jin for her son's violent reaction. Now it was a rare occasion when Gohan saw his former mentor.

"Piccolo!" Goku hailed. "Long time no see!"

The Namek-jin grunted before floating down to the ground, landing several feet apart from the group. His dark purple ki blending seamlessly with the night, rendering his tall, powerful build almost invisible beneath the stark whiteness of his cape. "Vegeta, though it is against my better judgment, I am here to warn you," Piccolo said.

"Warn me? Of what?" Vegeta asked warily, expecting the Namek to issue a threat, which given their history was not inconceivable, nor would it be unwarranted.

"I think he's talking about me."

For the second time that night, the group, Piccolo now included, moved as one to find the origin of a new speaker entering their precarious discussion.

Like with Piccolo, the warriors, Saiya-jin and mechanical alike hadn't sensed the man approach. He was suddenly behind Goku, Gohan and Sixteen; bright red robes still against the breeze. His face clear of the age yet his long black hair had many streaks of white. It took everyone—except Sixteen, who had no data on the man inputted into his memory banks since his reconstruction—several moments to recognize the new arrival.

In the end it was the dot tattoos on his forehead like the six side of a die that identified him.

"K-Krillin?" Goku asked with uncertainty and no small amount of hope.

Gohan blinked at the small man, dismissing what his eyes told him. This man, though small like his second oldest friend, couldn't really be Krillin. Even in the intricate robes he wore, the stranger looked thin. He lacked Krillin's stocky, but well-defined physique. And his hair was the color of an older person's, a decade at most from total grayness. Finally there was the set of the man's face. Gohan could feel the chill emanating from the man's expression, a coldness that could sear flesh. His eyes, narrow and black, somewhat thawed the chill, they burned with hatred alien to the man Gohan knew so well six years ago.

No, this man couldn't be Krillin. Krillin was dead. Lost to them in the Room of Spirit and Time.

Gohan was still in the process of dismissing this stranger wearing Krillin's flesh when his father ran over to the man. Gohan turned to Piccolo and was about to ask the Namek-jin if the stranger was the reason he came to warn Vegeta but Vegeta's rough shout cut the air first.

"Kakarott! Don't go near him!"

* * *

Vegeta, with a strange fascination, watched the next few moments occur in slow motion. He vaguely grasped Kakarott saw a friend when he looked at the little man, but Vegeta saw something else entirely. He sought the simple, hard truth when he appraised ally and enemy alike, and what he saw in Krillin's eyes was nothing short of impending attack.

The only thing that took Vegeta by surprise was that his eyes, as well as his senses, missed the formation of the six inch, spade-shaped ki blade extending from Krillin's fist, and the moment it slid into Kakarott's upper left chest area when the fool came into range. Kakarott stilled, and Vegeta could not help but picture the look on the Saiya-jin's face. An expression mingled with shock, confusion… and pain.

Kakarott's son shook off his surprise at the attack and ran with the Namek-jin towards to two warriors connected by a knife of pure energy.

"Orenji sakisomeru kasui-ki," Krillin said in a low voice. Gohan and Piccolo stopped in their tracks—the boy gasping in horror—and stared on as dozens of long, thin yellow spikes sprouted out of Kakarott's left shoulder. Even Vegeta could not deny the tremor of nausea that traveled though him at the sight. Nor could Vegeta begrudge Kakarott his response to the attack. Throwing his head back, Kakarott unleashed a howl of pure agony.

"Krillin!" Gohan and the Namek-jin yelled together, running once more. Kakarott's scream died to a tight-throated wheezing as he fell to his knees, revealing the little man's face, and he was looking straight at Vegeta. Kakarott haltingly lifted his right arm and reached for his ravaged shoulder and Krillin pulled his hand away leaving the ki inside the Saiya-jin. Then Krillin took several steps back, eyeing Vegeta still. Vegeta admired the ruthlessness of that action. Even if Kakarott got himself to a healer, or found a senzu, it would do him little good. Not with that "blossom" of ki lodged in his shoulder, the technique was the perfect way to keep an opponent incapacitated.

"Krillin, what have you done?" the boy asked when he reached his father, his horror twisting upward after getting a good look at the injury.

The Namek stood in front of the Saiya-jin shielding them from further attack. Krillin didn't acknowledge either of his former comrades then blurred away from them and next reappeared less than five feet in front of Vegeta. Vegeta used Zanzoken and sped into the air, transforming to Super Saiya-jin simultaneously. Krillin remained on the ground; he didn't follow Vegeta's rise with his gaze or his with body, he stood in place staring straight ahead. Vegeta expected the little man to try an assault and was momentarily bewildered when the attack didn't come.

"Eh?"

Vegeta felt an odd prickling trip his senses and looked out the corner of his eye just before using Zanzoken to avoid a deadly arc from Krillin's ki blade.

_Fast!_ Vegeta thought, he hadn't seen the other man move! Wait. Vegeta cast a quick glance down at the ground and stopped his rapid movement through the air when he saw Krillin standing in the same place as before. This surprise didn't hinder the Prince's highly trained senses enough to distract him from that same prickling sensation which once again came from behind him.

_How? _Vegeta blurred away again… and only barely managed to cease all motion when Krillin and his blade cropped up in his path. The point of the blade hovering less than a centimeter from Vegeta's gut before he sped away again. This time Vegeta powered up to the maximum Super Saiya-jin allowed, anticipating yet another anticipation of his actions from Krillin. Counting on the boost to increase his speed and reaction time.

Vegeta and Krillin continued their sky dance, with Vegeta locked into a constant effort to dodge an unending array of ki blades stabbed and swung at him. Krillin was everywhere at once, literally, waiting for Vegeta to react a micro second too slowly, then nowhere whenever Vegeta managed to launch a counter attack. This cat and mouse game dragged on and Vegeta felt fatigue tug at him, the act of exerting his body to such high speeds wore him down as thoroughly as any pugilism. Vegeta thought he'd have to jack up his power to the next level when he realized Krillin, the one on the ground, hadn't moved an inch since the battle began. Evading another stab at his throat, Vegeta put everything he had into one burst of super speed and streaked down towards the original Krillin, zigzagging around the army of knife wielding clones and at the same time charged up for a killing blast.

* * *

While Gohan attended to his father, Piccolo and Android Sixteen watched the surreal battle engaged above them. Thousands of yellow crescents crowded the nighttime sky like miniature moons, and they were all the non-combative on the ground could use to follow the motions of Vegeta and the plethora of Krillins. Piccolo was at a loss to explain what he was seeing. At first, the Namek-jin assumed Krillin was utilizing Shinoken against Vegeta—splitting his ki evenly with clones of his original form—but soon it was irrefutable that was unlikely. There were at times an upwards of two hundred Krillins chasing after Vegeta, each one equal in power, a feat impossible to pull off with just Shinoken.

_How is Krillin doing this_? _What is this technique_? Piccolo wondered. He looked away from the aerial battle and fixed his gaze on the lone Krillin standing immobile several meters away, his red-clad form turned away.

"Piccolo!" Gohan called, and Piccolo reluctantly removed his gaze from the small human and placed his attention the Saiya-jin. "We have to get him to Dende's!" the young man said, his voice high and cracked with hysteria as he knelt in front of father. Bracing the older Saiya-jin's slumped form carefully so as not to jar the arm riddled with spines. The ki did fill the wound completely however, preventing blood blood loss—even the initial stab wound was corked with ki.

_Thank heavens for small favors_, Piccolo thought, _at least Son won't bleed to death_.

"It wouldn't do any good, Gohan," Piccolo said. "The spines will hinder any healing techniques used."

"We have to help him somehow!" Gohan cried.

"I've never seen anything quite like this, Krillin may be the only one who can remove the ki infesting your father."

Gohan went silent for a moment, then he said, "Sixteen, please come and take my father to Bulma's."

Without comment the android strode over to the Saiya-jin. Sixteen's huge hands clamped on either side of Goku's torso under his limp arms, and with unerring gentleness lifted Goku up, the Saiya-jin's head lolling. Next, the android's feet rose three feet off the ground before he flew at a moderate pace towards the living space belonging to the Briefs. Drifting unmolested past Krillin's inert figure. Gohan stood up and now focused on Krillin, his eyes burning with confusion and blame.

"Wait, Gohan," Piccolo said.

"No, he's going to take them out of my father right now!"

"Don't act rashly. We need to find out what he wants and what he's capable of first," Piccolo told the young man, then pointed up into the sky at the display Vegeta and his "opponents" whirling through the sky were putting on. "Until we can understand his tactics we could end up in the same predicament as Vegeta up there."

"My father can't wait, Piccolo! He's suffering!" Gohan's ki spiked sharply and his body flickered in the darkness with a golden aura. The spiked hair on his head altering from jet black to pale blonde when intense yellow flames engulfed his slender frame.

Piccolo turned to the Saiya-jin and snarled, "Yes, he can wait, boy! He is in pain, yes, but he's not dying! So unless you _want_ to lose control again and risk all our lives," Piccolo winced internally at that, knowing the statement was pointed and cruel, "I suggest you make use of your brain instead."

Piccolo had to suppress another wince when Gohan seemed to… _deflate_ right before his eyes. Falling out of Super Saiya-jin, the young man slumped over and gasped violently, his hot gaze cooled and dropped to the ground. Piccolo turned away and tried unsuccessfully to locate the warriors battling in the sky. The Namek-jin never could tolerate the sight of his former protégé racked with guilt. Especially when it was guilt cultured from a tragic act he did as a child.

Although Gohan's family and friends tried their hardest to relieve the boy of his guilt nothing seemed to do the trick. Not even Yamucha's forgiveness helped relieve Gohan's conscious. Gohan's remorse was so deep he would carry it until he died. He may even take it into the afterlife.

"Good," Piccolo began as he watched the sky. "We'll wait and watch until we discern Krillin's agenda. Then and only then will we act." Piccolo grew silent, and strongly regretted how he maneuvered Gohan's emotions, raw still even after all these years. Piccolo, and eventually Gohan, refocused their attention on Krillin and Vegeta's battle, following the pair as closely as they were able.

* * *

Krillin, the focal point, the original one might even say, intensified his concentration and projected his body, his thoughts, into the future. Divining the Saiya-jin's movements before he made them. Krillin sent projection after projection of himself into the future to intercept Vegeta, intent on butchering his quarry. Vegeta's speed was formidable, however, and he managed nimble evasions to save him from literally thousands of cuts and stabs wounds. But only barely, Krillin knew.

Krillin foresaw Vegeta's decision to come after him a full two seconds before he made it and Krillin sent himself into the future directly in Vegeta's path, fully committed to catching the Saiya-jin with the flechettes, but also as a delaying tactic. By fixing his destination Vegeta unwittingly narrowed down all his possible futures, allowing Krillin to set a trap that even Vegeta's nearly unlimited speed could not save him from. Krillin stood in place and forced his form out of sync with not only time, but slightly out of space as well. Around him his temporal duplicates eight all together, moved through time and encircled him. Each even more out of sync than their anchor to the point they were invisible to the naked eye, then they flew upward and halted once they reached the spot Vegeta would stop after his attack hit Krillin.

Vegeta escaped the utility obstacles thrown up in front of him and sped towards Krillin, flying at the human with his right arm outstretched. Krillin sensed Vegeta's energy rise rapidly and watched as the Saiya-jin unleashed it at him in a tight, devastating beam of ki. The beam reached him in an instant, detonating upon impact with the ground Krillin stood over. Then Krillin's doppelgangers, those that had been actively attacking Vegeta, in a concerted effort blinked out of existence, folded together and returned to their original place in space and time—inside the focal. Casting the illusion the hit had been successful.

Vegeta hovered in midair in the exact spot Krillin predicted, the Saiya-jin's breath streaming out in huffs, his arm still outstretched as he stared at the dust cloud his ki sent up. In the space of a heartbeat the temporal projections shifted back into normal reality, encircling Vegeta, then as one lunged forward with their ki blades… and hit nothing but air. The Krillins' astonishment did not last; they scanned through time, backtracking Vegeta's history two years and learned of his teleportation technique.

While cursing himself for assuming the ship Vegeta arrived on used transportor technology to send the Prince planet side, Krillin retreated from normal time altogether. If Vegeta possessed a talent similar to Goku's Instant Transmission Krillin needed to rethink his confrontation with the Saiya-jin. Also, Krillin knew when it came to Saiya-jin where there was one new incredible skill acquired, there will certainly be others.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Author: Jacob M. Bosch

****

PART: 3/4

****

PAIRING: Vegeta/Bulma

Vegeta transported himself many kilometers from Capsule Corporation to one of the few places he was familiar with on Chikyuu-sei. A forest shrouded in darkness near the hovel Kakarott shared with his shrew of a mate and their child. Vegeta felt blood seep from cuts incurred from the ki blades soak into the fabric of his uniform. He remembered there was a river located somewhere to the north, deep in the woods, and concentrated until his ears picked up its near subsonic roar and let the sound guide him through the forest. Vegeta planned to clean the wounds then cauterize them if necessary.

Vegeta sensed quite a few creatures creeping just out of sight, no doubt attracted by the scent of his blood. None attacked him, perhaps sensing in their own way how difficult a prey a Saiya-jin prince would be. Vegeta reached the river within minutes. He removed his cloak then peeled off his uniform (gloves and boots included), folded each article and placed them in a neat pile on the ground beside him. Next, Vegeta calmly examined the cuts on his arms, legs and then finally the single laceration scratched into his right cheek. 

After deciding they weren't life threatening, Vegeta knelt on the bank and started scooping up the cool water with his hand and cleansed his wounds.

Vegeta narrowly escaped what was almost certain death, and he knew it. Oddly, he wasn't angry the little warrior nearly killed him. It was a nice change of pace, actually. Clearly Krillin trained and developed new skills in order to confront him, to kill him. Usually it was Vegeta chasing after the brass ring, striving to conquer one supremely powerful opponent or another. His goals had become obsessions, bitter obsessions, in which he sacrificed all in order to obtain them. Nothing else mattered except crushing his enemies decisively, and quite fatally. Family, allies, friends (if Vegeta truly ever possessed them) meant absolutely nothing.

Had Krillin become such a person? Vegeta recalled Krillin's brutal attack on Kakarott. He'd meant to remove Kakarott from the battlefield, and succeeded admirably. Yet… Krillin had the opportunity to kill Kakarott but didn't take it. _No_, Vegeta ruminated as he continued to pour water over his cuts. The small warrior hadn't reached that final plateau of ruthlessness_. I would have stuck that blade right through the fool's forehead if it meant removing him as an obstacle_, Vegeta thought with no small amount of glee, his mind painting a pleasant picture of the other Saiya-jin with ki spikes sprouting out of his skull.

Once the bleeding stopped and Vegeta washed away what blood remained, he saw all the cuts were rather shallow. In a day's time he'd have red scars, but they'd disappear over time. All in all he'd come away from the fight reasonably intact.

_Still, it was a close thing; I can't afford to face the little warrior again without some greater sense of his abilities. This power he has to anticipate my every move and duplicate his physical form exponentially will be bothersome. To make matters worse, Krillin's prowess never decreased during our battle. It was as though his techniques took no discernible effort to use._

Very bothersome, indeed.

Goku shivered as cold sweats racked his body. He never felt such intense pain in all his life. And the pain was increasing as the flesh around the ki in his shoulder began to swell. Irritating his wounds as the sinew pressed against the spikes and caused his nerves to howl. He could hear the others talking, knew in some vague way they discussed Krillin and what he'd done since reappearing after so many years.

_Why_?

Goku could not understand why one of his oldest and dearest friends did this to him. Oh, it hurt so much! Goku tried to focus, but it was difficult, so very difficult… But he was able to piece together his memories, let them slide back six years. After Dende agreed to become the Kami of Earth he restored and reprogrammed the Dragonballs, allowing Cell and Vegeta's victims to be wished back. When Krillin came back, he came back different, driven by a renewed passion to become stronger…

Change, Goku was not one to observe the passing of time and the changes time brought with it. He lived a simple life in the country, a wild nature where dangerous, man-eating creatures will wander near and consider you a potential meal. Civilization hadn't encroached on this place, the closest major developed city was hundreds of miles away, the nearest town almost twenty. Without civilization there were no new neighbors, except the children born to those already inhabiting homes passed down from generation to generation. The people here didn't go for change, preferring the quiet and bare essentials rural living inspired, so very little changed. 

But when they did, the changes were swift, so quick, no one had the chance to rail against them. 

And sometimes the changes can never be reversed—never be put right. 

To the casual observer the Son family acted typically, adhering to behavior that seemed assigned to each as if by script. Chi-Chi yelled and complained; Goku dutiful accepted frying pans to the noggin and wiggled away to train, and Gohan was quiet and obedient, except when he, with half-hearted attempts, tried to insert himself back into the world outside his schoolwork. It was all false; a desperate and arduous façade they used to ignore a fateful event, which had left friends either dead or scarred forever. 

Goku sat at the dining table and watched his wife amble about the kitchen and thought he should help out in some way, but he'd learned it was best not to insinuate his way into Chi-Chi's homemaking. Chi-Chi grew rounder everyday, but the pregnancy hadn't slowed the raven-haired woman down in the least. She cooked and cleaned and probably would do so right up until she went into labor (she'd never trust Goku with either task) and kept a stringent eye on Gohan's studies. 

Goku lowered his gaze from the intense look of concentration on her face to her swelling belly. They hadn't decided on a name yet, for either a boy or a girl. The obvious choice in names if it was a boy was the very last one they'd choose. When Gohan was born Goku remembered it was one of the happiest times of his life, and Chi-Chi's as well. Maybe when this baby was born his family can find that joy again. Then they could focus on something positive, something that will inspire optimism long missing from their lives.

"Goku, you're in my way," Chi-Chi said. 

Goku looked up. "Wha?"

Chi-Chi placed her hand on her hip, and she said, "I need to wipe down the table and mop the floor, and I can't do that if you're loitering, mister."

"Oh… Okay," Goku replied.

"Why don't you go outside," said Chi-Chi. Then after a slight pause she added, "Maybe Gohan wants to tag along."

Goku beamed at his wife. "I'll ask!"

Goku sat up from the table and jogged to Gohan's room. He found the boy sitting at his desk; two books open in front of him. One he read from and the other he scribbled on with a pencil. He looked very intent on what he was doing and Goku was almost hesitant to interrupt. But not discouraged—it wasn't everyday Chi-Chi excused the boy from studying.

"Hey, Gohan!"

Gohan ceased looking from one book to the other and stopped writing. He turned around in his chair and looked at his father. "Hi, daddy," he said.

"Chi-Chi says it's okay for you to take a break. I think we should go fishing, what do you say?"

"No thank you, I really need to finish this assignment."

"What kind of assignment are you doing?"

"An essay on the impact of Capsule technology on pre-industrial and modern economies."

"… That's… interesting," Goku said, though he had no earthly idea what Gohan was talking about. Gohan smiled warmly and started to turn back around, but Goku stopped him. Speaking with a low, sly tone, Goku said, "We can visit Piccolo."

Gohan bit his lower lip and looked off to the side then down at the floor. "I… no, I should finish… really," he said finally, then without looking at his father, Gohan turned back around. He seemed to stare out of the window for a few seconds before he resumed working.

"Okay, you go ahead. See you at dinner."

"Okay, dad," Gohan replied, his head swiveling back and forth between the textbook and the notebook, his pencil moving rapidly. Goku swallowed his frustration and quietly left the room. He walked back into the kitchen. 

When Chi-Chi saw the expression on his face and she walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Dinner's at seven," she said.

"Seven?"

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Just be home by sundown. Really, Goku, would it kill you to wear a watch?"

"They fall off sometimes when I fly," Goku complained.

"Walking has been known to be a wonderful form of exercise."

Goku wasn't in the mood for training alone so he decided he had the right idea about going to see Piccolo, even if the idea came to him originally as a way to lure Gohan away from his studies. Piccolo was staying on Kami—Dende's—Lookout, he was there to help Mr. Popo train the newly appointed God of Earth. Because he'd flown at a leisurely pace, Goku reached the Lookout ten minutes after taking off from his house. 

How Piccolo dealt with serving on the place he had been killed a few short months ago Goku didn't know. The Namek never seemed to have a problem with it outwardly, that Goku could tell and for that he truly admired Piccolo. Goku still experienced a violent chill whenever he set foot on the temple.

Speaking of chills…

The Lookout appeared empty. It was quiet and that bothered Goku more than anything, not that he expected Piccolo to be engaged in rowdy debates with either Mr. Popo or young Dende. Goku guessed the inhabitants occupied the temple proper so he walked across the white ceramic surface of the Lookout to the largest building among half a dozen smaller Bogota topped temples. Goku carefully opened the temple's stone doors then poked his head inside the room. The cavernous chamber was dark, and apparently empty. Goku held off from calling out, feeling more than a bit unnerved. He didn't think it had to do with Vegeta and what happened, he just had an unfocussed sense something was wrong. Goku pulled his head from the doorway and was about to close the doors when he felt a hand drop on his shoulder.

"Nnnahh!" he shouted and whirled about to confront his attacker. He found instead a rather inimical looking Piccolo. "Ah, Piccolo! I didn't know you were--"

"Evidently. Anyway, I'm glad you're here," Piccolo said. "It saves me the time and trouble of looking for you."

Goku relaxed and shook off his momentary alarm. "Why are you glad--"

"I didn't say I was glad," Piccolo interrupted.

"I pretty sure you did."

"Certainly not."

Goku frowned and thought back on Piccolo's words. "Nnnnnooo, as I recall you said 'glad you're here.'"

"I—never mind that now. Follow me," Piccolo said a bit testily, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned on his heel and walked away from Goku.

Shrugging, Goku followed.

It didn't take long for Goku to figure out where Piccolo led him. They headed towards the building the Room of Spirit and Time was in. Once there, they found Mr. Popo and Dende standing outside the large brown door separating the extra-dimensional space from their own reality.

"You wanted to show me the Room of Spirit and Time, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"More rather what is inside, Son."

"Krillin-san is in there," Dende said worriedly.

"Training?" Goku always thought Krillin was a little afraid of the Room of Spirit and Time and found it hard to believe his friend was inside.

"No, Son, naturally he's chosen the room as a prime vacation spot."

"Okay, okay, don't havta be so sarcastic," Goku said glowering at the Namek-jin. "Krillin's training I don't understand why that's such big deal."

Dende stepped forward and stood in front of Goku, staring up at the Saiya-jin with wide eyes. "You don't understand, he's been in there for almost forty-eight hours!"

Goku's gaze shot to the door concealing the Room of Spirit and Time. "But that means…"

"In two hours the door will disappear and he'll be trapped inside forever," Piccolo stated.

Horrified, Goku ran to the door and wrenched it open and rushed inside the Room of Spirit and Time. The platform station the only place inside the room unaffected by its strange physics was abandoned. The food cranny, the bedroom space and bath showed no sign anyone had used them. Goku ventured farther out on the platform to the single step separating it from the actual environment of the Room of Spirit and Time. The room was at present in one of its more habitable periods. When fire didn't swirl across the white out landscape, nor did freezing winds wind through stalactites of ice springing up from the ground beyond. Goku searched the entire horizon and saw no trace of Krillin. _But he couldn't be that far away_, Goku thought. It'd be suicide to venture too far from the platform station. The sinking feeling, which had steadily been growing heavier and heavier in his belly, became an anchor of dread; Goku's feet lifted off the tiles of the platform and he started to fly into the dense atmosphere of the Room of Spirit and Time.

Piccolo's large hand was clamped over his shoulder once more, pulling at him with indelicate strength.

"Son, it's foolishness to go after him," the Namek said. "If we can't sense him at this distance that means Krillin is far enough away it will take hours to find him. Well beyond the time limit he has left."

Goku yanked away from Piccolo and whirled about to face the floating Namek. "Then why bother even wasting your precious time telling me if you didn't wanna help him?" Goku yelled.

"I didn't say we weren't going to help, but there are smarter ways than flying off blindly in any given direction."

"What do you think we should do?"

"I tried powering up my ki to its maximum so Krillin could use it as a beacon, but it didn't work…"

Goku caught on quickly. "But if I do the same as a Super Saiya-jin he'd be able to sense my ki from a greater distance."

"Yes. Also, you can maintain a higher output for a much longer period. And… you are his friend, he may respond better to you than me."

Needing no more explanation of the plan, Goku landed back on the platform and transformed right away. For the next hour and a half Goku maintained a constant outpouring of ki. With every minute that passed his hopes strained, because after every minute that passed Krillin didn't fly over the horizon. 

After another twenty minutes went by Piccolo was screaming at Goku's back.

"Goku! There's no time left!"

"We can't lose him!" Goku shouted back. "I won't lose him."

"Baka!"

Goku continued to churn out energy, even as his body began giving in to fatigue. Soon his golden aura flickered sporadically and then ceased altogether. Leaving Goku gasping and drained. It was then Piccolo grabbed Goku's arm and yanked him around and plowed his fist into the Saiya-jin's jaw. Already weakened, Goku crumbled into Piccolo's waiting arms; he wasn't conscious when Piccolo carried him through the only door into the Room of Spirit and Time seconds before it faded away, and left only a plain, smooth wall in its place.

"Why?" Goku pressed his hands against the wall that once held the brown ornate door.

"He said he wanted to use it to get stronger," said Dende. "We didn't know he planned to do… what he did."

Goku took his hands off the bare wall but kept facing it, and he asked, "Is there any hope we can get to him again?"

"It would be possible with the Dragonballs," Piccolo answered, "to simply wish for another door, but another four months must pass before they recharge. By then one hundred and twenty days will have gone by…"

"More than a century for Krillin," Goku whispered.

"Also," Piccolo continued, "there is no guarantee the door will lead to the same section of space as--"

"Piccolo-san," Dende interrupted gently and Piccolo fell silent. Dende walked up to Goku, the tall, knotted wooden staff in his hand tac'ing against the tiles. He stopped and stared up at the back of the man's head, then said, "Forgive me, Goku-san. I waited too long before I grew concerned."

"No," Goku said as he turned about, "it's no one's fault, least of all yours, Dende. I just wish I knew why he took a risk like that!"

"I thought his motivations would be obvious," Piccolo said.

"What possible reason did he have to kill himself, Piccolo?"

"I don't believe it was his intention to commit suicide," Piccolo said. "Krillin chose to risk all for reasons similar to those which inspired Yamucha's decision not to return to the world of the living."

Goku turned his gaze away from the Namek-jin. _I don't blame Gohan. Hell, I understand why he went a little wacky. Might have done the same myself…_Goku remembered Yamucha's last words to them from afterlife. Spoken with peaceful resignation and no hint of bitterness, _…But… I think that maybe it's my time_.

"You're wrong!" Goku declared. "You don't know Krillin like I do! He has a greater will to live than anyone I know, he wouldn't have given up his life for more strength just for strength's sake!"

"I may not have known Krillin as long as you have but I died that day, too. I know how it feels to be murdered by someone you thought your ally."

"Wrong, I do know what that's like."

"You willingly sacrifice your life to save the world and those you loved, Son. That's very different than the humiliating death we suffered at the hands of Vegeta, especially in Krillin's case."

"What are you talking about?"

Piccolo's eyes grew wide for a split second before returning to their normal dimensions. Then Piccolo tried to mask his momentary surprise by folding his arms over his chest and turning away from Goku. Yet, Goku could still see Piccolo was uncomfortable and hiding something.

Goku got in front of Piccolo, knowing Piccolo's dignity would not allow him to avoid his confronting gaze. "What did you mean by, "especially in Krillin's case", Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"It's not my place to say."

"Please, Piccolo, if you know something that can help me understand why this happened you have to tell me!"

Piccolo and Goku held eye contact for several moments before Piccolo looked away, but for only a second, then met the Saiya-jin's gaze again. He released a breath that wasn't quite a sigh and not quite a growl. "I'm not sure how to explain it, Tenshinhan might better convey the human aspect of what Krillin went through," Goku started to protest but Piccolo held up his hand and cut the man's words off before they began, "I didn't say I wouldn't tell you, Son. Just that I cannot fully judge Krillin's emotional state and I may be wrong. It is," Piccolo shifted uncomfortably again, "not my area of expertise as I said.

"As you know Tenshinhan and I remained on the Lookout when Vegeta and Trunks left to face Cell and you and Gohan began your special training inside the Room of Spirit and Time," Piccolo began. "We watched Vegeta locate Cell, no large accomplishment considering the bastard was blowing up dozens of small islands at the time. The battle began and Vegeta took no time gaining the upper hand. He toyed with Cell briefly—I believe in hopes Cell was stronger than he appeared to be—but he dispatched the android when it became clear Cell was no match for him. It seemed the threat to Earth was finally over. While Krillin and Trunks congratulated Vegeta the androids tried to make their escape, the female carrying the giant as she flew away. Vegeta noticed and blocked their route."

Piccolo paused, then let his eyes wander away from Goku's before continuing.

"To be completely honest I had no qualms about Vegeta ridding the world of those androids, though their threat was significantly reduced. It was not an unwise action, considering all the trouble they caused. Krillin saw it differently, however…"

First he was praising Vegeta. Krillin was unbelievably relieved Cell was dead, he remembered how afraid he was when Cell had him at his mercy on the plane. Huge, green hand clasped over his face, there to either crush or cook with a nonchalant ki blast. 

Krillin had been certain he was to die at the pleasure of the insane android creature, then Piccolo and Tenshinhan arrived on the scene and scared Cell away. But truthfully Krillin wasn't glad Cell was dead because the monster nearly took his life, he'd been half expecting to die since the whole Android ordeal began. Mostly Krillin was glad Eighteen was safe from being absorbed by the lizard-looking android.

First he was praising Vegeta; glad for once the Saiya-jin was around. He didn't even mind the way Vegeta waved off his and Trunk's praise. Not with humility, but with arrogance enough to choke a dinosaur. "My strength only looked impressive because you are both so very weak," Vegeta said.

"Yes, father," Trunks agreed quietly.

"I don't know about Trunks," Krillin said casting a side long glance at the half Saiya-jin hovering beside him, sensing greater depths to the young man's power than he was showing, before returning his gaze to Vegeta's black, superior eyes. "But you're certainly much stronger than I ever thought was possible."

"Never underestimate a--" Vegeta started to say then stopped mid-sentence, allow his golden aura flare then used Zanzoken to blur out of sight.

"Where did he go?" Krillin asked Trunks.

Trunks of course had followed his father's movement and tracked the man's trail, which lead led directly behind them. "There," the young man said, pointing across the decimated island mass.

Krillin turned and his insides froze. Vegeta was floating directly in front of Eighteen and Sixteen, the small Saiya-jin's golden ki crackling with rising power. Krillin knew Vegeta was going to kill Eighteen, regardless of how weak and helpless she was against him. The female android did defeat the Prince not so long ago, broke his arm and cowed him. Krillin was foolish to not have expected Vegeta to avenge his frayed honor. 

"Well, what's this?" Vegeta asked no one specifically. "Two leftover parts."

"Please… no," Krillin whispered, still paralyzed with terror.

"Let us pass," Eighteen said, her soft contralto betrayed none, if any, of the fear she may have felt.

Vegeta sucked air through his teeth, and said, "No, no, I believe you should join your brethren on the scrap heap, especially since you're not part of a complete set anymore."

"Hysterical, Vegeta," Eighteen replied dryly. "Let us pass, I promise you will not see us again."

"You can hardly guarantee that, now can you?"

Krillin could not see Eighteen's reaction, but she fell silent for several moments. Then she took her arms from around Sixteen. The giant android remained aloft under his own power.

"My brother is of no threat to you, and he has never attacked you. You gain nothing from his destruction."

Vegeta studied Sixteen briefly before returning his gaze to Eighteen. Then with utmost casualness, lifted his right arm and fired a beam right through the android's torso. Eighteen screamed as Sixteen exploded into many smaller pieces.

"Except some small satisfaction, of course," Vegeta said.

Eighteen watched Sixteen's parts scatter across the island, before slowly craning her head around to face Vegeta. The giant android's destruction shocked Krillin out of his petrified state of fear and he finally found the will to move. As Krillin flew towards them he watched her fists clench, and he willed her not to attack. Krillin reached them just as Eighteen let out another scream and lunged at the Saiya-jin prince. Her small, deadly fists flying furiously at Vegeta, who ducked, bobbed and playfully blocked her strikes.

Krillin frantically wrapped his arm around her waist and then with all his might wrenched Eighteen away from Vegeta. The maneuver shouldn't have worked, but Eighteen had been solely focused on Vegeta and nothing else. Eighteen yelped in surprise as Krillin dragged her down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Eighteen screamed. Krillin was grateful she was too stunned by what he was doing she didn't tear his arm off.

"What indeed?" Krillin heard Vegeta ask, then suddenly he felt a jolt run through Eighteen's body. Followed immediately by the feeling of something wet and warm splatter across his shaven head. The wetness ran down his face and thickly coated his skin.

Krillin's feet settled on the ground, but the moment Eighteen's feet touched the earth her legs bent under her and Krillin realized his one arm around her tiny waist was the only force keeping her from folding into a heap on the ground. Krillin looked at her limp form, saw how her head lolled, most of her blonde hair was not blonde anymore. Deep, dark crimson drenched her locks and dripped from the sharply trimmed ends. Krillin rolled her in the crook of his arm then moved his arm so his hand cradled the back of Eighteen's skull, blood flowing between his fingers and down his bare arm. There was a hole in her throat the size of a quarter, destroying the flawless milk-white skin of her slender neck.

Her eyes were shut and her features could not have been more angelic in Krillin's mind. "E-Eighteen?" he called her name pleadingly, hoping she'd open her eyes.

"Eighteen," Krillin repeated when her crystal blue eyes stayed closed.

"Oh, this is just so very sad," Vegeta's said, his snide voice raining down from above.

"Sh-She…" Krillin stammered.

"Put her down so I can reduce her to more manageable portions."

"Dead…" Krillin said as he gently laid the android down on the ground. Krillin tilted his head up and stared at Vegeta's floating figure. "How could you?" he asked.

"Easily, is the short answer," Vegeta said. "Now step aside, runt, I have a job to finish before I keep my vow to Kakarott."

Krillin powered up and Vegeta's brow rose. "You," Krillin whispered and floated up to Vegeta.

"Pure foolishness," Vegeta said, grinning and shaking his head in disbelief, "to think you can face me in battle."

"How could you!" Krillin screamed… and charged.

"…Straight to his death. Krillin never came within an arms reach. Vegeta incinerated him in an instant," Piccolo said.

Reeling from the story he just heard Goku managed to croak out his next words. "Trunks stood by and let Vegeta kill Krillin? I can understand why he didn't raise a hand to help the androids, but--"

"It happened so quickly I doubt Trunks could have done much to prevent Krillin's death. He did act afterwards and engaged in a brief skirmish with his father. Before he left for his own time, Trunks made it clear he disavowed Vegeta as his father. That he wished he never met Vegeta. Then Vegeta came to the Lookout and killed Tenshinhan, Mr. Popo, and I… You know the rest."

Goku fell silent while he absorbed everything Piccolo related to him. There had been so much he didn't know about that day. Goku admits he never asked, never really wanted to know how Krillin died, it hurt enough knowing he had died for no reason except to sate Vegeta's blood-lust. And also, Goku's chose to focus on Gohan—to help him survive emotionally after accidentally killing Yamucha on Master Roshi's island. But now he knew the whole story, at least more than he did before, and he still couldn't grasp Krillin's reasons for exiling himself in the Room of Spirit and Time forever.

"So you think Krillin felt ashamed he was so easily killed by Vegeta?"

Piccolo shook his head, then asked a question of his own. "Did you know Krillin destroyed the remote device that could have deactivated the female android?"

"No," Goku said, not quite sure what point Piccolo was trying to make.

Piccolo bowed his head slightly and sighed in exasperation. "Goku it is obvious to even one such as myself Krillin formed some type of infatuation for Android Eighteen."

"You… you think he… was in love with Eighteen?"

"I'm hardly one to judge human emotional states such as love but, yes, I believe he was in love with her."

Goku's eyes sprang open and he sat up on a couch in Bulma's living room. He automatically turned his head and looked at his shoulder, expecting to see the flesh there ruined. To Goku's surprise the spikes were gone and his shoulder, exposed because someone had cut away part of his gi, was smooth and unmarked.

"Dad?"

Goku took his gaze off his shoulder and looked into the concerned eyes of Gohan. "Gohan, what happened?"

Piccolo strolled up and moved up behind Gohan and looked down at Goku from over the young man's head. "The ki in your shoulder disappeared a few minutes ago then we were able to give you a senzu," the Namek-jin said.

"Thank you, guys. What… what about Krillin?"

"He and Ve—er, he disappeared into thin air," Gohan answered. 

Goku noticed Bulma and Trunks standing a little ways behind Piccolo and understood why Gohan held off from mentioning Vegeta. As far as Goku knew Bulma hadn't told Trunks about his father and had no intention of ever doing so. But after tonight Goku wondered if Bulma could keep the truth from Trunks for much longer.

"Goku, can I talk to you in private?" Bulma asked.

Goku rose up from the couch and rotated his arm at the shoulder. He had a feeling he know what Bulma wanted to talk about. "Okay," he replied and then followed Bulma as she led him into one of the bedrooms.

She took him to what looked like her bedroom. The space was surprisingly pink and frilly; there wasn't even a work desk or anything remotely technological inside besides the digital alarm clock on the stand next to her bed. Bulma had her hand on her forehead she paced back and forth over the carpet.

"Did he say why he came back?" Bulma asked. But she didn't give Goku time to reply before she continued. "I mean why would he come back? What if…?"

"Uh… he said he wanted to, well, be your boyfriend again," Goku said. "And Trunk's father."

Bulma stopped pacing and looked at Goku owlishly. "What?"

"Yeah, he wants to be together with you. I think he's really sorry, too. Amazing, huh?"

Bulma looked away, bowed her head slightly and stared hard at the floor, as if the carpet had an answer to her question but refused to enlighten her. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Out of everyone, you and Trunks are the only ones he spared," Goku offered.

Bulma didn't appear to hear Goku. "He doesn't really think I'll go back to him?"

"I'm more concerned about Krillin right now."

Bulma looked at Goku finally and she looked worried and confused. "I know, Gohan told me. I can't believe he hurt you like that."

"He had his reasons. Let's go back, we need to figure out what we're going to do about Krillin… and Vegeta."

As they walked out of the room, Bulma asked, "What do you mean he had his reasons?"

Goku wasn't sure how to answer, he wasn't sure if his theory was the correct one.

"Goku," Bulma said when Goku hadn't answered her, "you're going to forgive Krillin for attacking you, aren't you? Maybe you didn't see what your shoulder looked like, but I did. It was gross!"

Goku smiled, then he said back, "Bulma, just about every friend I ever had tried to kill me at one time or another. I think I can deal with what Krillin's done and not hate him for it."

"It… It looked like it hurt, Goku." Bulma said softly.

Goku didn't contradict her.

Because it did…

So much…

"I think we should find Vegeta," Gohan said.

Bulma's folks had gone to bed once again, leaving the young people to deal with the drama currently troubling the group. Trunks also went back to bed, very much against his will. Sixteen stood guard outside, while Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Bulma sat or stood in a loose half circle in the living room.

Bulma jerked her head around and glowered at the young man sitting next to her on the couch. Still unnerved by Vegeta's sudden reappearance she almost snapped at Gohan, but controlled herself and her words came out low and bitten off instead. "Why in the world should we go looking for Vegeta?"

Gohan missed the warning tone in her voice and went on to say, "Krillin's after him, so I think he'll eventually turn up where Vegeta is."

"That's not a bad idea," Goku said.

"Not to mention our only option," Piccolo stated. "I highly doubt Krillin wants to be found."

"What? And Vegeta _does_?" Bulma asked, and she couldn't help the way her voice rose a whole octave. "From the way you guys described it Krillin was a second away from cutting Vegeta to pieces, why would he make himself any easier to be located?"

The three fighters looked at each other briefly then turned their gazes onto Bulma. Goku was the one who answered her, his tone low and solemn. "For Vegeta that's all the reason he needs to let Krillin find him."

Bulma stared at Goku for a beat then rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe I forgot what macho jerks you guys can be. That's about the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

Bulma didn't doubt they were right about Vegeta, though. Regardless of how stupid and reckless it was to court death in such a manner. It sounded exactly like something Vegeta would desire; the danger was irresistible.

_Which means he hasn't changed much at all_, Bulma thought.

Goku grinned and shrugged. "All we have to do is wait until Vegeta signals Krillin then I'll take us to him," Goku said. "Hopefully before Krillin gets there."

"Why?" Gohan asked tonelessly.

Bulma shot a surprised glance at Gohan, as did Goku. Even Piccolo let his black eyes dart his former student's way.

"Gohan--" Goku started.

"I mean, it's not like Vegeta wants our help anyway," Gohan quickly quantified, leaning back slightly on the couch. Holding his out his hands defensively, in an attempt to literally and figuratively back away from his previous expression of apathy.

"That may be," Goku said, looking at Gohan like a lion tamer who suddenly remembered beneath all the training and tameness, he was still dealing with a wild animal perfectly capable of tearing his throat out. "But I'm not gonna let anyone, _anyone_, die today if I can help it."

"Or maybe," Krillin's voice called out and they all turned to see him standing behind Piccolo. His arms crossed over his chest almost in the exact same manner as the Namek-jin. Even his expression came close mirroring Piccolo's as well, except if Bulma had to describe the look on Krillin's face she'd say Krillin looked annoyed instead of implacable. _He's so different_, Bulma thought, taking in his long, silver streaked hair and intricate robe garb. "Maybe you need to leave this alone, Goku, and let me finally put Vegeta in the ground."


End file.
